My Dear enemy
by rerei-chan
Summary: AU . Kira, the famous assassin, has never EVER failed a job. Now he has gotten the task to kill a seemingly eccentric man,L. Will he succeed? LxLight.:p lemon in later chaps....maybe


**_My dear enemy ._**

Summary: AU . Kira, the famous assassin, has never EVER failed a job. Now he has gotten the task to kill _a seemingly eccentric man. Will he succeed? LxLight._

_New York._

It was around midnight. Rain kept pounding mercilessly on those who were stupid enough to even be outside at this hour of the night. Because of that, nobody noticed the teenager who had hidden himself in the shadow of a hotel. Every now and then, the boy would glance at his watch.

'_Almost time,' _he thought.

'_Hopefully everything will go smoothly .I didn't plan this out for months to just fail. No…L WILL die tonight…'_

He shivered and tried to wrap himself even better into his blanket. That's right, Yagami Raito/Light had fallen so far that he couldn't even afford a coat. He was even lucky that his adoptive dad had given him a small gun…although that probably was to rid himself of the evidence. Whatever, in times like this, he could use any protection.

A brightly colored truck parked right before the entrance. Raito shrunk back even further to hide himself. It worked. The goofy-looking man who stepped out of it didn't notice him.

When the man turned away from him, Light didn't hesitate. He quickly snuck up to him, and before he could even see him, he pinched a pressure point in the man's neck. Only a thud could be heard as he fell unconscious.

'_Heh, I'm getting better at this.'_

After he had hidden him, he stripped the man (while he gagged in disgust) and put on the flashy work-clothes.(which had him gagging even harder.)

'_Honestly' _He thought while he grabbed some of the boxes out of the car.

'_Who's so addicted that he has to order candy in the middle of the night?! Oh well. It makes my job much easier.'_

He hid part of his face under the pink-colored hat he stole from the candy-man, took the boxes and stepped into the hotel.

* * *

In hotel room nr22, a dark haired man was sitting behind his computer. He was very strange to look at, maybe because he was as pale as a ghost, or maybe it was the strange way he sat.

But his piercing eyes with dark circles under them ,was what made him seem so powerful .

Long, pale fingers held a cup of tea. L stared at his drink for a long time before he spoke.

"Watari." Immediately an old man entered the room.

"What can I do for you , L." The raven locked eyes with his loyal servant.

"You didn't forget to call the candy factory for the weekly refill, right?"

"No, but it's just a few minutes late. Have patience L."

L sighed. "Fine, but in the meantime, could you bring me the sugar cubes please? "

He smiled, bowed, and left for the kitchen.

* * *

'_Here it is!'_Raito thought. '_nr22…'_

He quickly checked his pocket. Yep, the knife was still there. Normally he would first try to poison his victims, but he didn't have the money for that right now so…

He took a deep breath, relaxed his expression into a small smile and knocked.

Only to be greeted with silence. He frowned. Surely the weirdo he had to kill wouldn't just have gone to sleep right? That would be rude…

He knocked again. This time, he heard shuffling footsteps.

"Mr. Ryuuga? I'm here to deliver the candy you bought? "

At the word 'candy' the door clicked open to reveal…the strange man he had been spying on for so long.

'_This is it Raito, don't screw up'_

L eyed the boxes hungrily, not paying any attention to the boy behind them.

"Ah yes. You can drop them off on the table. I'll get you your money. "

L, stepped aside to let the candy (and the boy, but first the candy) pass, and started searching Watari's jacket for his wallet.

'Now or never!' Raito thought, and he silently dropped the boxes. This was just too perfect.

With the man's back facing him like that, he could easily stab a vital point.

'_Yes…L dies tonight.'_

A strange feeling suddenly came over L.

'_Hmm. There Is something suspicious about this guy. He's so small…I haven't really looked at his face yet but…' _He turned around just in time to see a blade coming his way.

Without thinking, he dropped himself onto the floor in a crouch and lashed out.

Raito didn't react fast enough. L's foot made contact with his stomach and send him flying.

Before he could even think properly, a bony arm pressed down on his throat. Hard.

Blinded by pain, Light Let go of the knife and started tugging on the arm that was cutting off his air supply.

It was too much for his body to handle. He passed out.

When Watari returned with the sugar, he found L munching on some cookies while frowning, and a pretty boy covered with bruises and chained with both arms to the couch.

TBC?

AN :Waddaya think.? Feel free to point out any mistake of me , because i really am not so great at English. Oh well…originally this was gonna be a one-shot lemon, but as I was writing, I suddenly didn't feel like it anymore. Blegh. Please leave me a comment so I know I should continue or not?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
